Red Queen Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style serves as the official guide to editing articles. Unless otherwise stated, the rules must be followed without exception. Articles Headings * Headings should use standard English "sentence" case instead of title case; that is, non-pronouns should not be capitalized unless they are the first word in the header. * Similar to an indentation in traditional English literature, headings serve as the dividers of an article. However, it should not be used exclusively as the beginning and ending points of a paragraph. Under most circumstances, one space between sections would suffice. Headings should be reserved for removing the marks of distinctly different sections, and each heading should be placed in order of prominence, meaning, heading 2 (a set of at either end of the title of the section) should come before a related heading 3 ( ), and so on. * Headings for characters and inanimated objects/locations vary - when describing the past of an object or location, please use the heading "History". When discussing a character, please use the heading "Biography". Please use separate descriptions (Section 3's) for different time periods and events. Titles * The first mention of the article name in the introductory paragraph should be bolded (wiki markup: ' or http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_bold.png). * Titles should follow typical English title conventions, for example, titles should have every word capitalized unless it is one of the prepositions such as "and," "of" and et cetera. * Literature and film titles should be italicized (wiki markup: '' or http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_italic.png). * Titles for character pages should not include honorary titles unless that is that is the stated name of the character, or there is nothing distinguishing about that character. * "The" should typically be avoided in any title and it should be written in the '''singular form' rather than the plural. Exceptions would be made if the article is about a group with a plural name. * Use parentheses to distinguish similarly named articles. References * Reference tags should be placed after a punctuation if they coincide with it. ** Exceptions would apply for en dashes (–) and if the reference would only apply within a parenthetical phrase. * There should be no space between the tag and the punctuation or the tag and parenthetical phrase. * Multiple reference tags should not have a space between them. Categories * Category arrangement for characters are as follows: Characters|Main series characters|Novella characters|Blood|House|Status. ** Main series character (e.g. Category:Red Queen characters or Category:Glass Sword characters) and Novella character (e.g. Category:Queen Song characters or Category:Steel Scars characters) categories would apply on characters that appeared or were mentioned in the specific book or novella. ** Blood categories can be Category:Red, Category:Silver, or Category:Newblood. If the character is a known Red but possesses Silver abilities, both the Red and Newblood category would be used. ** House categories are the known Silver Houses the Silver character belong to (e.g. Coriane Jacos would have Category:Jacos and Category:Calore since she was from House Jacos and had married into House Calore). ** Status would only denote the Category:Deceased if the character is deceased as of the most current novel released. Vocabulary Language * Formal use of language must be observed on all canon articles. * Contractions must be avoided as these are too informal. Perspective * In-universe articles should be written as if Mare's reality were the real world. These include characters, locations, and other in-universe articles not in the real world category. * Real world articles are written from "our" perspective. These include personnel and other real world articles. ** Avoid the usage of "I," "you," and "me" and instead use alternative words. Spelling * American spelling is generally preferred on the canon articles, on any template transcribed on articles, and on all official announcements to reflect on the Red Queen series' American origins. ** Regional variations in spelling may be used in all other contexts on , such as talk pages, userpages, and blog posts. ** If quoting a source, never alter any part of the quotation, even if it does not use American spelling or has been misspelled. Tenses For in-universe articles: * Past tense must be used on any event articles, articles describing entities that are deceased or no longer exist, or sections of any in-universe article detailing past events. * Present tense must be used on any location, and character article, where this does not conflict with the above guideline on past tense. Files Images * Avoid sandwiching text between two images that face each other, or between an image and an infobox. * Lead images, which usually appear inside an infobox, thumbnails shown in the article should usually be no wider than 250px. * Images that are not part of an infobox should have a caption (use the "thumb" function in the image tag) and should be 250px. If an image is a portrait style, it can be lower than 250px. * On the file page itself, use properly filled out. Links * Avoid including multiple links for the same articles on the same page. Linking to one page several times is known as "overlinkage," and it can create walls of link-text, in addition to simply looking gaudy. For example, if "Mare Barrow" was already linked in a page, please refrain from linking it again to the same page later in the article. ** The person of interest in a is linked. ** First mentions of characters, and locations are linked once in the infoboxes. ** Headings are not linked in mainspace articles. They are however, permitted in blogs or userpages. ** Image and video captions are not linked. * Do not use external links in the body of an article. Articles can include an external links section at the end, pointing to further information outside as opposed to citing sources. Miscellaneous Source mode editing markup * Place spaces on either side of the text in a heading e.g. Heading . * Place a blank line before a line containing a heading, except when a sub-heading immediately follows a heading, where there should be no blank line between the heading and the sub-heading. * Do not place a blank line between a heading and the text or files below it. * If used, should be added immediately under the heading. If it is followed by a file, the file link should be immediately under it before a blank line separating the file link and the beginning of the text. * File link parameters should appear in this order: * Place blank lines before and after a file, separating it from body text. * Place a space after the asterisk and hash symbols in unordered and ordered lists respectively, so that each new list item is easier to find e.g. * Item. * Sparingly, longer quotes of short passages of dialogue may be emphasized by using . The quoted text should be in italics and be enclosed with quotation marks e.g. * Referencing is done by for the first usage of the specific reference and for succeeding usage of the reference with the same acronym. * Reference lists longer than eight references should be split into two. If there are more than fifteen, enclose the split reference list in a scroll box. To promote consistency and ease of editing, the following items, if appropriate, should appear in this order before the lead section of an article. # Information about other uses, similar topics and links to disambiguation pages. # Notices detailing article quality and areas of improvement – if more than one is used, they should appear together on the same line, and should not be separated by spaces. If more than two are used, enclose them with . # Infobox template, if a relevant one exists, split apart with a line for each template parameter. The closing curly bracket for the infobox template should be on a new line. The lead section should begin directly after this curly bracket, not on a new line. # template containing a relevant quotation, in the color most closely associated with the subject of the article. The quoted text itself should not contain links. (See below for more information.) Other notes * Quotes may be added to any page. Quote boxes should only be used once at the top of the page. * Speculation should not be added to any article. * Redirected pages should be left untouched. Category:Policy